Living In Oblivion
by Rabid Chibi Squirrels Inc
Summary: A girl from Kagome's time has fallen into the well. Things don't go right when she meets up with a character from Naraku's past. But will this young filly teach the wild thief a lesson in love? MusouOC and all main pairings!
1. Lost Memories, Lost Identity

_**Kitsune: Hi! I decided to make my own Inuyasha fic thing!**_

_**Jeremy: (sing songy voice) I know what you're thinking!**_

_**Kitsune: I bet you do. I own nothing except for Kimberly, who's another one of my OC's. Yay! Review please!**_

_**Living in Oblivion**_

_**Chapter 1: Lost Memories, Lost Identity**_

Naraku walked to the side of the cliff, glaring angrily down. He smirked softly, as his arm deformed, reformed, then deformed again as a huge writhing mass of flesh detached itself from him. His armonce again reformed and the lump of flesh pulsed softly. It fell down the cliff, disappearing into the darkness. His smirk deepened.

"I have no more need of you, Onigumo," he said. From beside him, Kanna stirred.

"Master, is it the right idea to banish him again after he made such a nuisance of himself?" she asked, in her quiet, eerie monotone.

"I thought I'd gotten rid of him when Hakudoushi was created," Naraku said, "Apparently I was wrong." He turned. "Come, Kanna."

"Yes, Master Naraku."

The lump of flesh continued to drop, until it hit hard ground. A groan escaped from it, and a naked man emerged from the flesh. He had a well-built set of muscles, wild, untamed dark brown hair, crystal blue eyes set on a handsome face, with a beauty mark just under the left eye.

The man bent down to peer at his reflection in the mirror. He slapped the side of his face, softly.

"Good thing it's still on," he said, in a deep voice. He smirked. Suddenly, his eyes widened and he glanced at his back. "I feel different, somehow."

A rustle in the bushes signalled the arrival of a random bandit. "Who're you?"

"That does not matter," the nude man said, "Tell me, is there something on my back?"

"On your back? No."

The nude man's eyes narrowed. "No scar, in the shape of a spider?"

The bandit shook his head. "No, nothing."

The other man sighed in relief, until a chuckle began to rise in his throat. The chuckle soon turn into maniacal laughter, utterly confusing the bandit. The man turned, glaring evilly at the bandit.

"Nice clothes you have there," the nude man said, "Too bad you won't be wearing them for very long."

Before the bandit had time to run, the man killed him with his now spearlike arm, which had extended at his will. Quickly, he gathered the man's garments and donned them. He quietly walked away from that place for the second time, and wandered into the lush, green fields just beyond the cliffs. He sighed, breathing deeply the fresh air.

"I'm alive again," he said, trudging down the rolling hills, headed for who-knows-where, going where the wind took him.

-

The alarm clock buzzed in her ears, startling her so much she fell off the bed. Again. She growled, rubbing her sore bottom. "That's the 4th time this week!" she grumbled. She stood on wobbly legs, carefully walking to her dresser and grabbing her brush, gently combing out her mesh of brown hair. Her hazel eyes glistened, sleepily, through half of their lids.

Putting down the brush, she grabbed her discarded black T-Shirt, slipping it over her head, and grabbing her jeans, putting them on, as well. Rushing downstairs, she grabbed an apple out of the bowl, said good-bye to her mother and father, and slipped on her Converse at the door, before speeding out.

_'I swear, if it gets any hotter, I'll just die. I mean, sleeping naked? Although, it is more comfortable . . .'_ she thought to herself. She pat her pocket lightly, feeling the hard coins inside, along with the firm dollar bills that were held there as well.

She dashed past various houses, and into a mall complex, quickly rushing into a store, paying and leaving with a nice black backpack. She dashed into other stores, grabbing supplies and food. Her mind raced at the thought of visiting her distant cousin. Kagome was a nice girl.

_'Although,'_ she thought, _'She's Japanese and I'm American. How are we related? Oh well.'_

She quickly bustled along to the Higurashi shrine, groaning as she traversed the steps, and falling to her knees when she reached the top.

"Kim!" called a voice. The girl looked up to see none other than Kagome's mother.

She stood and bowed. "Hello, Mrs. Higurashi. Is Kagome home?"

"I'm afraid she isn't, Kimberly," Kagome's mother said. Just then, Kagome's grandfather brushed by, muttering something under his breath about Kagome's arthritis bothering her again. She sweatdropped.

_'Kagome doesn't have arthritis,'_ Kimberly thought, then dismissed it.

"Well, since you're here and Sota's in school, would it be okay if you helped out around the shrine?" Kagome's mother asked.

"No problem."

"Thank you."

-

_'Man this stuff is heavy,'_ Kim thought, carrying a few boxes down to the storage room. She set them aside, and began to climb the stairs again.

Something flashed in her mind, making her turn around suddenly. Her eyes rested on the well. The top was splintering, and it was open. She slowly approached, curious.

"Strange," she muttered, looking into the well. It was dark inside, and she could barely see the bottom. Reaching into her pocket, she took out a pocket flashlight, and used it to look down into the well.

However, four pairs of yellow eyes illuminated in the light, and something lunged at her. She screamed, dropping the light. The doors to the shrine storeroom closed by themselves, and she rushed up, pounding on them and screaming profanities in another language.

"Let me out! Mrs. Higurashi! Grandpa Higurashi! Someone!" she called.

A deep rumble echoed in the well, making Kim gasp and turn around. Four pairs of arms shout out, grasping the girl and dragging her, screaming, into the well. Mrs. Higurashi, Grandpa Higurashi, and the newly-returned-from-school Sota all rushed in afterwards.

No one was there.

_**Kitsune: Well, there ya go!**_

_**Jeremy: First chapter and all that rubbish.**_

_**Kitsune: It's not rubbish! Ignore him, he's mean. Uh, and, (sing songy voice) Guess what the pairing is!**_

_**Jeremy: Kagome x Kimberly.**_

_**Kitsune: (shriek) EW NO! I don't write yuri! I know you've written yaoi, but . . . NO! Why do you think MUSOU is in the story for?**_

_**Jeremy: (shrug) Time filler.**_

_**Kitsune: (buzzer noise) Wrong. (presses button)**_

_**Jeremy: (trapdoor opens) (falls) (screams) (crash) Ouch!**_

_**Kitsune: Please, send in reviews for any suggestions and stuff! Thanks! PS, this is MusouxOC because Musou deserves some lovin' too! Thankies! Peace out:D**_


	2. Kidnapped

_**Kitsune: We're back! And we're answering reviews!**_

_**Jeremy: Yes.**_

_**To **__**kuro-chan10307**__**, thanks for being the first reviewer! We hope you aren't disappointed. Although, you may be disappointed already due to the long time it took to update. We're sorry. We get writer's block too easily. We hate these stupid plot bunnies.**_

_**Kitsune: Alrighty, keep reviewing! This chapter is dedicated to **__**kuro-chan10307**__**! Thanks so much!**_

_**Living in Oblivion**_

_**Chapter 2: Kidnapped**_

Kimberly didn't know what was happening. She was too stunned to think clearly. Everything was dark, but she seemed to be falling through some vortex. Blue light began to swirl and partially illuminate the area around her.

And then she saw it. And whatever it _was_, it _wasn't_ human. It was ugly, a monster with four glowing yellow eyes and four pale arms. It brought to mind the "demons" her cousin, Kagome, used to tell her stories about.

_Please Lord, let this be a dream_, her mind screamed. _Let me wake up, now!_

She suddenly hit ground. She was inside the well. But so was that _thing_. She scrambled to get to her feet and scratched at the wall of the well, desperately trying to climb it. _Got to get away_. "Somebody help me!" she screamed.

Whatever the thing was, it had a serpentine body and a masculine physique, however, it was horrendously ugly, with long, bright, neon green hair. "Oh, what a delight," it hissed, "Ssssssssuch a beauty, all for me. Yesssssss. You will ssssssate me well." It reached for her with two of it's four arms.

She screamed and climbed. She could only guess just what he meant by 'sate', hoping it was his hunger and not something else. She yelped as she felt it's arms encircle her waist, strapping her close to its chest, and felt a rush of air as the serpent left the confines of the well for a more open place to feed. It's thick, dark green body coiled around the well, enough to crush the fragile structure.

It brought the helpless girl to eye level, and stared long and hard. She closed her eyes, turning her head away. She would be a bird caught by a snake's mezmerizing gaze if she stared back. That was what this thing was hoping for. While two arms held her in place, the other two roamed her body, searching for something.

She clenched her eyes shut against this attack on her personal space. A scream built up in her throat.

Finally, Kimberly heard the sound of hoofbeats, and opened her eyes, looking away. The snake noticed as well, lifting its head, and gazing off into the distance. It scowled and hissed in frustration. "Ssssssso? You want thisssss mortal? You wisssssssh to ssssslay me?"

Unable to turn or crane her head, Kim could only assume the monster was talking to whoever was riding the horse. "Please," she gasped out, "Help me . . ."

"What are you, a pathetic mortal! I sssshall crussssh you!" the serpent exclaimed.

"A weak demon like you thinks to kill me?" the mysterious man said. His voice was hypnotic, almost, like the gaze of the snake. Kim tried desperately to figure out who it belonged to.

The serpent slithered away a little, entwining part of it's upper body around a tree, while it lashed out with it's lower half. Now that she was stuck against the tree, she could clearly see that the man who was attempting a rescue was young, with long brown hair and dark eyes. He wore fine, but traditional clothes.

She watched the snake whip its tail at the handsome stranger, knocking him off his horse. The horse whinnied in pain, and Kim felt something pull at her heart; she'd always loved animals. The horse got to its feet, galloping off towards the plains behind it. It had only been spooked; Kim sighed in relief.

The stranger got to his feet, as well, and dodged away from the snake's tail as it whipped at him again. He ran at the creature, and the head of the snake lunged.

"NO!" Kim screamed, flinching away as she heard a sickening crack. The snake froze. After a few seconds, it finally went limp. Kim yelped as she was dropped to the ground, wincing as she landed on her butt. She rubbed the sore spot, gingerly.

The stranger approached.

"Thank you," Kim began, stretching out her hand to his, which he'd offered. "I don't know how to thank you—" But, when she thought he was going to help her up, he grabbed her and lifted her, tossing her over his shoulders as he began to walk back, whistling for his horse. "What do you think you're doing!?" Kim exclaimed in shock, but the man was silent.

The horse had galloped back, and the stranger set her down, swiftly mounted and pulled her up before riding back towards the plains before she had time to run.

-Switch to His P.O.V.-

He rode back off towards the plains, while one word ran through his head.

_Naraku . . ._

_**Kitsune: Sorry, it was short.**_

_**Jeremy: Yeah, why was it so short?**_

_**Kitsune: I don't know. I kinda wanted to finish it to publish it, and I had it stuck here in my computer since I finished chapter one. It got on my nerves, I had to just finish it. I hope it kinda made sense to the readers, and I hope they don't consider Kim a Mary-Sue. They scare me. (shudders)**_

_**Jeremy: Will you make a KikyoSuikotsu fic sometime soon?**_

_**Kitsune: (shrug) If I think of a good plot, perhaps. I wanna find and read some more, though, so I can get the hang of it. I don't get a chance to watch the show, though I'm already at the part in the manga where Naraku has created the baby (Kikyo is supposedly dead, and Inuyasha and his gang are stuck in the ogre maiden village.) I wanna watch the show all the way through, though, so I can get a feel of the characters' personalities (even though some are pretty obvious) and get a real feel of Suikotsu, his voice and mannerisms, and his attitude towards Kikyo (because it's probably a little different from the manga.) I tried watching the Musou episodes, but only got to the part where his arms get all spikey; my cousins pulled me away at the last minute to play Gamecube. Maybe, who knows, I may be able to get the seasons in box sets.**_

_**Jeremy: Weren't you supposed to get Season 1 for Christmas or your birthday?**_

_**Kitsune: Yeah, but my Aunt couldn't find it. (shrug) Oh well, maybe my next B-Day. I already asked my Godmother to get me Tim McGraw's new CD and The Nightmare Before Christmas soundtrack. I saw it in Target. (grins) I may also be getting a portable DVD player to play The Phantom of the Opera on. P.S. My birthday is **__**July 28th**___

_**Jeremy: Oh. Okay. Well, send us a review or two, and tell us what you think. Okay?**_

_**Kitsune: And we recieved an email from A-Nonny-Mouse648 (not saying which email) asking why we fight so much. The answer is because we like to bust each other's balls, in a manner of speaking, a lot. The only difference is that I really bust HIS balls. (kicks him)**_

_**Jeremy: You're mean!**_

_**Kitsune: You're lucky we're chatting over the internet, or that would've hurt. And, by the way, we don't argue all the time. We do love each other—**_

_**Jeremy: Yes, we are lovers!**_

_**Kitsune: No, no! We're just friends, moron! Besides, you have a girlfriend! What would she think if she knew you said that?**_

_**Jeremy: Good point, but I'm not taking it back. It's funny.**_

_**Kitsune: Suuuuuuuure . . . (rolls eyes) Okay, review!**_


End file.
